sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Casinopolis
Casinopolis is a location that appears in Sonic Adventure. Casinopolis is quite popular for the citizens and tourists of Station Square. It is located in the Casino Area and has many bright lights. It is usually only open at night, and is a part of Breeze Media. Description The interior of Casinopolis is dominated by the presence of a massive Sonic statue, apparently made of golden Rings. The statue is immediately visible when Knuckles is here, but for Sonic to view his likeness, he must collect a huge number of rings and deposit them into the vault of the casino. This statue is extremely fragile, as Knuckles can shatter it with one punch. Around the main floor of the casino are the vault, an information center, a large shower room, several small slot machines and two pinball machines. The pinball machines are quite different from each other; the NiGHTS machine is based on a five card (poker style) system, and large ring bonuses are awarded based on card combinations gained while playing pinball (i.e. one pair, two of a kind, three of a kind, etc.), while the Sonic-themed one functions as a giant slot machine with different levels of rewards gained, depending on the combination achieved. Anyone is given three "balls" after entering either machine. If that person loses all three before gaining at least 100 rings, the machine automatically drops Sonic into the large garbage dump built under the casino (The Dilapidated Way). Dr. Eggman's Badniks seem to have taken up a patrol here, but if one is willing to brave them, massive rewards can be earned. Multiple pathways are available due to the large fans built into the floor (apparently designed to blow garbage out of the way), and each path taken contains several capsules filled with ten rings each. Sonic can find several hundred rings down here, at least 400 of which are needed to complete the stage, meaning going down here can even be advantageous. Eventually, Sonic will discover a ladder that leads up through a grate in the floor into the shower room of the casino, where he can wash away the filth from the garbage. History Past At some point, Andrea Tower and her father visited the casino in their journey to travel all the world. Later, Amy Rose visited too. ''Sonic Adventure Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower first visited the casino in their hunt to find Chaos Emeralds in order to prevent Dr. Eggman from powering Chaos. Although the duo got the casino's Emerald, they immediately lost it when Eggman ambushed them at the casino entrance. Knuckles the Echidna also visited the casino around this time in his hunt for the shattered Master Emerald shards.Sonic Adventure/''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Shattered World Crisis Act One When Shattered World Crisis hit Station Square, many visitors became trapped inside when the event caused the whole city to flood. Soon, they were rescued and transferred to the rooftops during the Freedom Fighters' evacuation efforts.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257, "Damage Control" Trivia *On the roof, there are four screens (which can be seen only playing as Knuckles) showing fuzzily the Artwork of Sonic in this game and other things of the same. *Casinopolis was also mentioned in Sonic Heroes by Amy Rose; she compared it to Casino Park, a stage that herself, Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat visited despite not having access to Casinopolis in her story-mode in Sonic Adventure (unless glitches or cheats are used). This may be explained by the fact that she lives in an apartment in Station Square, and at some point during her time there, she may have went into the casino. *There is an unused tunnel that can be accessed in Dilapidated Way using Debug Mode. *The progress meter, when playing as Tails, is almost completely useless here, as multiple paths can be taken. This often results in one character suddenly appearing to gain a significant distance. * The artwork depicting Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Tails, Amy and Knuckles on the Sonic pinball board uses the character's pre-Sonic Adventure designs. *There is also a mission which involves Sonic destroying Eggman's robots in the shower area. *When playing as Sonic, the Ring Dash can be used at the ring paths at the beginning and ending of the Dilapidated Way as a sort of shortcut, which automatically nets him many items while avoiding the numerous obstacles. *In the original Japanese version of Sonic Adventure, there is a neon sign depicting a cowgirl that made suggestive noises when hit in Knuckles' version of the stage. It was removed in later versions due to its rather provocative nature, showing the cowgirl half-dressed and holding alcohol. **Even that was toned down from a prototype version of the Casinopolis lobby, which showed the cowgirl as a full-fledged bunny girl lying on her side and gesturing to a liquor bar behind her with the wine glass. *Through the use of various glitches (a list of which can be seen here), it is possible for E-102 Gamma and Amy Rose to enter Casinopolis. *This level marks NiGHTS' first appearance outside of NiGHTS' home series and the first of many NiGHTS appearances in the Sonic series. *''Sonic Pinball Party'' is set in Casinopolis. *In Gamespot TV's Dreamcast Launch Special, an unused flying section for the Nights pinball table that is based on Twin Seeds can be seen. *In the Dreamcast version of the game, if the player stands inside the entrance to Casinopolis but not long enough for the game to load the Action Stage, the camera slowly pans up to the Casinopolis sign where it locks in place until the player leaves. References Category:Sonic Adventure locations Category:Amusement theme